mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Unleash of Range GT
Unleash of Rage GT is the last comic of the saga and the Sequel to World's journey made by Catfan180 or SuperSmashCynderLum and the quotes provided by Mighty355 cause of the unsure ideas and the artwork provided by Catfan180 and boogeyboy1. It will be released in either. Plot The final Comic of the Saga, Not everything went back to normal after World's Journey, Mr. Dark has returned once again and has revived Grunch Griffin and other villains (as well as Princess Twilight Sparkle herself), and they are teaming up on planning to take over the Universe, Samuel Greenall, The Doctor, and the Heroes must stop them before a new Darkness rises....but then an old enemy lurks towards Samuel. Characters * Samuel Greenall * Maggie Stuart * Princess Sunset Shimmer/Princess Sunshine Shimmer * Crystal The Dragon * Francine the Dragon * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Blue Toad * Yellow Toad * Rayman * Globox * Grand Minimus * Goth Teensie * Barbara * Aqua Girl the Oshawott * Lilly the Minccino * Twinkle the red Lum * Sonic The Hedgehog * Tails * Knuckles * Sally Acorn * Amy Rose * Cream The Rabbit * Shadow the hedgehog * Rouge the bat * Cheese The Chao * Kirby * Tiff * Tuff * Ash and Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Eevee * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro * Sparx * Cynder * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Marge Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Peter Griffin * Lois Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Chris Griffin * Meg Griffin * Brian Griffin * Numbuh One * Numbuh two * Numbuh three * Numbuh four * Numbuh five * The Doctor (12th) * Sensei Hans * Cheerilee (as the Curator of the Samuel and Maggie Museum, appears in part 1, part 2, and part 4) * Mr. Dark * Grunch Griffin (Resurrected in part 1, and then again in part 3) * General Kai'ju (Resurrected in part 1, and then again in part 3) * Princess Twilight Sparkle (in a hideous Demon Queen look, Resurrected in part 1, and then again in part 3) * Ales Mansay * HIM * Luke (Boogey Boy) * Giovanni * Scareye (Resurrected in part 1, and then again in part 3) * Silous Simpson (Resurrected in part 1, and then again in part 3) * Raydroids (some are Resurrected in Part 1, nearly all of them are resurrected in part 3) * King Dedede (as an antagonist while Brainwashed then later supporting character) * Escargoon (as an antagonist while Brainwashed then later supporting character) * Ghost Soldiers (some are Resurrected in part 1, all of them are resurrected in part 3) * Evil Teensie OC Scientists (some are Resurrected in part 1, all of them are resurrected in part 3) * Davros * Missy * The Daleks * The Cybermen * The Sontarans * The Autons * The Weeping Angels * The Ice Warriors * The Zygons * Discord * Queen Chrysalis * The Dazzlings * Mr. Burns * Waylon Smithers * Sideshow Bob * Kang * Kodos * Ripto * Crush * Gulp * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitrus Brio * Dr. N Gin * Dr. N Tropy * Dingodile * Komodo Bros * Koala Kong * Ripper Roo * Pinstripe * Nitrus Oxide * Bowser * Bowser Jr * The Koopalings * Dr. Eggman * Admiral Razorbeard * Andre * Reflux * Leptys * Fangs the Knaaren wolf * Father * The Delightful Children from Down the Lane (part 1, most of part 2 and near the end of part 3 only)/Sector Z (Sector Z will only appear in part 3, the end of part 2 and they transform back after the Mr. Dark/Nightmare Master battle in Part 3.) * Phantom Virus * Myra Sharp * Timboff * Pepper * Penelope * Heather the Knaarren wolf. * Jim Nosesize * Lulu the Shiny Vulpix * Viola the Weavile * The Toiletnator * The Killer (A.I, appears in Part 2 and 3 and the main and final antagonist in Part 4) * Polokus (statue in part 1 and then supporting character in part 3) * Night Light * Twilight Velvet * Shining Armor * Unicorn Twilight Sparkle * Serena * Father Greenall (picture) * Mother Greenall (picture) * Mother Stuart (picture) * Father Stuart (picture) * Coco Bandicoot * Krusty the Clown * Principal Skinner * Apu Nahasapeemapetelon * Barney Gumble * Chief Wiggum * Squeaky voiced Teen * Laura Ballson * William Lewis * Emma * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy * Spike * Margo * Chad * May and Skitty * Dawn and Piplup * Axew and Iris * Nala the Fennekin * Chikorita * Meta Knight * Lololo and Lalala * Crunch Bandicoot * Zoe Trent * Gail Trent * Baxter * Penny Ling * Pepper Clark * Sunil * Vincent * Lenny Leonard * Carl Carlson * Moe Szyslak * Milhouse Van Houten * Nelson Muntz * Professor Frink * Glenn Quagmire * Cleveland Brown * Donna Tubbs * Cleveland Brown Jr * Roberta Tubbs * Rallo Tubbs * Joe Swanson * Bonnie Swanson * Kevin Swanson * Susie Swanson * Mort Goldman * Neil Goldman * Stan Smith * Avery Bullock * Francine Smith * Steve Smith * Hayley Smith * Roger the Alien * Klaus * Goku * Chi-Chi * Gohan * Videl * Goten * Trunks * Vegeta * Bulma * Krillin * Android 18 * Android 17 * Yamcha * Tien * Chiaotzu * Piccolo Jr * Fat Buu * Mr. Satan * The Doctor (11th, appears in part 3 only) * The Doctor (10th, appears in part 3 only) * Kai * Nya * Jay * Cole * Zane * Lloyd * Ronin * Diana Peterson * Kate Kendra * Lindsay Campbell * Sophie Blossom * Vector * Zoey the bat * Jenny the hare * Clara the Squirrel * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Frieza (Resurrected) * Cooler (Resurrected) * King Cold (Resurrected) * Cell (Resurrected) * Nappa (Resurrected) * Raditz (Resurrected) * Turles (Resurrected) * Broly (Resurrected) * Paragus (Resurrected) * Lord Slug (Resurrected) * Ginyu (Resurrected) * Jeice (Resurrected) * Burter (Resurrected) * Guldo (Resurrected) * Recoome (Resurrected) * Babidi (Ressurrected) * Pui Pui (Resurrected) * Yakon (Ressurected) * Dr. Gero (Resurrected) * Android 19 (Resurrected) * Saibamen (Resurrected) * Zarbon (Resurrected) * Dodoria (Resurrected) * Anglia (Resurrected) * Sorbet (Resurrected) * Mongo (Resurrected) * Lucifer (Ressurected) * Nikki (Resurrected) * Medamatcha (Resurrected) * Appule (Resurrected) * Salza (Resurrected) * Bojack (Ressurected) * Zangya (Ressurected) * Staff Officer Black (Ressurected) * General Blue (Ressurected) * General White (Ressurected) * Captain Yellow (Ressurected) * Captain Dark (Ressurected) * Tao Pai Pai (Ressurected) * Master Shen (Ressurected) * Ginger (Ressurected) * Sansho (Ressurected) * Nicky (Ressurecited) * Other resurrected Dragon Ball series villains * Diane Simmons (Resurrected) * Bertram (Resurrected) * Charles Yamamoto (Resurrected) * Bobby Briggs (Resurrected) * Evil Stewie (Resurrected) * Other resurrected Family Guy series villains * The Sorceress (Resurrected) * Spike the Monster (Resurrected) * Scorch the Monster (Resurrected) * Other resurrected Spyro the Dragon series villains * Customer Service (Resurrected) * Other resurrected Kirby series villains * Master Chen (Resurrected) * General Cryptor (Resurrected) * Samukai (Resurrected) * General Kozu (Resurrected) * Stone Warriors (Resurrected) * Nindroids (nearly all of them are resurrected) * Anacondrai Cultists (nearly all of them are resurrected) * Ghost Warriors (nearly all of them are resurrected) * Other resurrected Ninjago series villains * Princess Flowercup (Resurrected) * Demo Buzz (Resurrected) * Suite (Resurrected) * 2-Face (Resurrected) * Lyzard (Resurrected) * Fyah (Resurrected) * Larry the Giant Lizard Pet (Resurrected) * Other resurrected Lizard Cultists * Oliver the Archer Ghost (Resurrected) * Isabella the Blade Ghost (Resurrected) * Adalard the Chain Ghost (Resurrected) * Альберт the Scythe Ghost (Resurrected) * Vlad Demongo (Ressurected) Other resurrected Mighty355 series villains. Other resurrected villains from other series. Gallery Unleash_the_rage_GT_Queen_Twilight.jpg Trivia TBACategory:Comics Category:Unleash the Rage GT